


Birthday Wish

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's alone on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this super sad at first but I figured I might as well lighten the mood since everything in the Ryan Callahan/Dan Girardi seems to be kind of sad lately. Hope you guys like it!

Dan sadly glanced at the cupcake sitting on the table with a flaming candle planted in the middle. He sighed as he looked around the half empty apartment.

"Happy birthday to me." He mumbled. Turning back to the cupcake he watched the flame flicker.

"What to wish for..." Dan knew exactly what he wanted for his birthday but it was approximately 1,142 miles away from him. He wanted Ryan back. He wanted him to walk right back through the door and pick up where they started.

Even though his team was taken out of the playoffs in a sweep he refused to come back for a visit in fear of throwing off Dan's game. If anything it just made Dan miss him more than he did already.

His mind flashed back to their first date. Ryan had finally asked him out after months of discreet flirting. They agreed on going mini golfing. It was a fierce competition between the two ended in Dan winning although Ryan won't admit it even to this day.

He frowned as his mind wandered to the time that they moved in together. It had been a pain packing everything up for the two of them since Ryan's idea of packing was throwing everything in a box and hoping that he'll find it later. It took a while finding an apartment that fit Ryan's standards. Since he was captain he wanted a roomy one so that they could throw parties for the team.   
This included one of the annual christmas parties they had. Of course Ryan had picked their theme to be a repeat of Brad's a while back. They both knew it was just a simple excuse to see Dan in those way too tight red pants.

"Come on please! For me!" Ryan had begged as he held up the hideous pants.

"Why?" He had complained. Ryan was already in his outfit from a few years back and Dan was trying to pick a new one out.

"You look good in them." He purred, walking his fingers up Dan's chest.

"Seriously why." He demanded.

"They're kind of a turn on..." He finally admitted. "I mean you're barely hiding anything in them."

"Fine." Dan had agreed as he snatched them from the shorter man who was smirking.

 

"I wish Ryan would come back or at least visit." Dan said as he blew out the candle. "Not that he will or seems to want to."

Doubts had been creeping into his mind. They agreed to continue a long distance relationship but Dan was scared that maybe he'd find love on his new team.

There was a knock on the door that ripped Dan from his depressing thoughts. He slowly got up and went to the door. He had told all of the guys not to bother him tonight and that he'd go out this weekend to celebrate.

He looked through the peephole and quickly threw the door open as he saw who it was.

"Ryan!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around the man.

"Dan! Geez! I didn't think you'd be this excited." Ryan told him with a laugh.

"Come in!" Dan ushered, practically dragging Ryan into the apartment and closing the door. "I thought you weren't visiting."

"Oh please I couldn't resist coming here on your birthday." He replied as he sat next to Dan at the table.

"Had I known you were coming I would've cleaned up a bit, gotten more food, and cleaned myself up a bit." He rushed looking down at the t-shirt and baggy sweats he was wearing.

"No believe me you look perfect and there isn't a dirty spot in the place." He assured him.

They had small talk for awhile Ryan talking about Tampa Bay and Dan talking about how it's been in New York. They split the cupcake neither that hungry. They were too busy hanging onto each others words.

"Hey you know I have a present for you." Ryan smiled as he said it. "Close your eyes."

Dan obediently did so until he was told he could open them again. In front of him was Ryan down on one knee with a ring in hand. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"I figure this trade has effected you as much as it did me. But you still supported me through it and I know that I want to be with you forever because I know you'll always be there for me. And I want you to kow that I will always be yours and you will always be mine. So Danny, will you marry me?" Ryan asked him.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and Ryan slipped the ring on his finger. He kissed him hard, all the longing and passion coming out in one kiss.

Later that night they lay in bed together with Ryan resting his head on Dan's chest. He played with Dan's hair and Dan sleepily smiled back down at him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Now you need to go to sleep. You have a game tomorrow, mister." Ryan scolded lightly as he watched the older man fall asleep. He smiled and curled up more into Dan's side before falling asleep himself.


End file.
